castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Swan Song
Swan SongABC Medianet - Press Release - Castle: Swan Song is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary When the lead guitarist of a rock band is murdered, the documentary crew that were following the band turn their cameras on Castle, Beckett and the team as they try to solve the case. The result is a documentary style episode of "Castle," which offers us a unique glimpse at our characters as they navigate a world that goes far beyond the rock & roll stage. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Andrew J. West as Keith Blue *C. Thomas Howell as John Campbell *Daniel Roebuck as Joe Silva *Nick Thurston as Buck Cooper *Chris Coy as Zeke *Amir Talai as Sam Spear *Kristen Miller as Caroline *Max Arciniega as Billy Bash *Brian Maillard as Joel Mitas *Sarah Scott as Butterfly *Hunter Jackson as James Swan *Lydia Hull as Front Desk Clerk *Brian Kong as Uniform Officer Quotes :Beckett: What? Castle, what I do here, this is mine. And just because they want to invade my privacy that doesn't mean that I have to help them do it. :Castle: Okay, well, that may be, but these cameras, they’re not going anywhere. They’re going to see something. I just want them to see what I see. :Ryan: I'm kinda like the--the nerve center of the team. :Esposito: But I'm definitely the physical one. I stay in sick shape. Boom. Have you been to the gun show? I'm just kidding. I'm just...seriously, though, I'm in sick shape. :Ryan: Dude, what's up with your shirt? It's really tight. Did you change it? :Esposito: I spilled something... on it. :Esposito: Let me see that. I do like the vocal line on this. :Castle: You read music? :Esposito: What, you think, because I’m a cop, I can't sing? :Castle: No, I think you can't sing because I've heard you sing. :Esposito: That karaoke machine was busted. I’m gonna sing for ya’ll later. Featured Music *"Back Out on the Road Again" - Holy Shemp featuring Jon Huertas *"To The Moon" - Tone Depth *"Lies" - Holy Shemp Trivia *This is the first time we hear actor Jon Huertas singing. *The episode was filmed as episode 4, but was later aired as episode 7. *The characters again mention the uniformed police officer played by L.T. Tolliver by name (once when bringing in a suspect and again to hand the killer his guitar), but he does not have a speaking role. *Castle references the 80's pop band Wham! A duo of George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley. When the band broke up, the former enjoyed tremendous success as a solo act. The latter released a single album, which was unsuccessful; however, Castle's implication that Ridgeley's career was a flop is inaccurate. After the breakup, Ridgeley had moved to professional car racing. He continues to work (quietly but reportedly quite successfully) as a songwriter, including once for his former partner. *Castle's camera antics which so enraged Gates at the end are a reprise of a similar stunt on which actor (Nathan Fillion) pulled on his former show, Firefly. It was from the episode "The Message" and made the gag reel and DVD extras for the series. *John Campbell's cult is likely to be a reference to the Twelve Tribes, a cult which is active in Ithaca, New York. *Castle references the idea of "an amplifier that goes all the way to twelve." This is a reference to music mockumentary 'This is Spinal Tap', in which a musician boasts an amplifier that goes to eleven. * Castle mentions "Club 27", a loose group of popular musicians who are connected, because of their deaths at the age of 27. * Castle refers to Esposito and Ryan while they are arguing, as "Tango and Cash". In the movie of the same name, two policemen often argue with each other. References Swan Song Swan Song Swan Song